Villains Attack
by Venturer
Summary: What if Team Rocket was a lot smarter throughout the Pokemon adventure and had plans more devious than simply capturing Ash's Pikachu. World domination. I added an OC as the main character although the characters from the TV show will be an important part of this. Red/Blue/Yellow generation. Rated K for Everyone! OC's
1. Chapter 1

Villains Attack

Chapter 1

_A/N-I placed the age for someone to get their Trainer's license at sixteen because that an age that I relate to a lot better. It is fairly canon; however it does not follow Ash as much as it does some OC's. I do take some creative liberties for how characters personalities are and change key points of the story._

Alicia ran down the stairs, as excited as she could be. She had finally turned sixteen and was old enough to start training Pokémon. She nearly tripped down the last step as she got dressed into her official league attire. Her mom caught her at the bottom of the stairs, excited that her daughter would be getting her first Pokémon today.

"Well, today is the day." Alicia's mother, Jackie, excitedly exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm old enough to be ok by myself." Alicia said as she grabbed her backpack.

"I'm sure you think so. Take your phone with you and keep in touch if you need anything at all. Try to beat Ash, Gary and Misa to Professor Oak's. You know it is first come first serve." Her mom was teary eyed as she hugged her daughter goodbye.

Alicia started to get a little teary eyed as well, but as soon as she felt herself getting emotional, she let her excitement take over. She ran as fast as she could out the door only to run into the town bully, Gary.

"Hey, Ali, kinda slow today aren't ya. I already got the first Pokémon. Heck, Misa was walking in as I left." Gary gloated.

Alicia couldn't believe it; she had set her alarm at seven in the morning and still hadn't made it to Professor Oak's office.

"Get out of my way you jerk!" Alicia pushed him as she ran past, only to find herself face first in the mud.

Gary sniggered, "Smell ya later!" With that he ran off north out of town. Alicia couldn't believe the gall of that guy. Her anger turned her face red and her embarrassment only added to her anger.

Covered in dirt and disappointed that she might be last to Professor Oak's office she wandered towards his laboratory.

As she entered the laboratory Professor Oak asked with concern, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry I'm late. Can I make it up at all?"

"Well, you're actually not too late. Ash still hasn't arrived."

Alicia couldn't believe her luck, she felt slightly sorry for Ash, ' but not sorry enough to give away this opportunity' she thought to herself.

"Is Misa here?" Alicia questioned the Professor.

"No she isn't she took off in a flash to try and beat Gary to the first gym.

"Where is that?" Alicia queried. She was so excited to get her first Pokémon. Her mind was all over the idea of beating Gary down to the dust. He had been her tormentor for years now. Once he sat behind her in class and tickled her with a Pidgey feather. Alicia figured that if she reacted then he would have won. So she ignored it, even though her body wanted to burst out laughing from the annoying torture. Finally, not being able to bear it any longer she turned around and threw a book at Gary. Unfortunately, she didn't notice until she had stood up that she had wet her pants from trying to hold the laughter in.

"I'll beat them to the first gym" She muttered.

"Sorry, my hearing is going at this age. What did you say?" Professor Oak inquired as he leaned toward her.

"No-nothing" She replied.

"All righty well, the last Pokémon left is all yours." Alicia walked up to the table which had two empty slots. She reached toward a spot where a leaf drawing on the table marked the Poke Ball. Picking the ball up, she excitedly threw the ball and a small animal with a plant on its back appeared and introduced itself, "Bulbasaur!" It exclaimed.

"Now, what do you want to do as a Pokémon trainer? The Professor asked.

She answered in song, "I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them in my main test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land searching far and wide…"

The professor interrupted, "Yeah ok I got it. Good luck, I have to get back to work." The Professor turned back to a table with stacks of paperwork.

Before Alicia left she thought to herself how much she did not want to be a Pokémon professor. Her real desire was to be in the great outdoors, show off her Pokémon and compete with others. Excitedly she yelled out a goodbye and was out the door in a flash. She knew that she couldn't just run off and explore the world as a young sixteen year old, but she longed for the day that she could. For now she would be satisfied with training her new Bulbasaur and exploring the way to the next town.

Excited she started down the grassy path down to Viridian city. Her route was uneventful for the first few hours and her excitement began to wane until she finally saw a Rattata. She threw her Poke Ball toward it and her Bulbasaur appeared.

Aisha yelled with excitement, "Bulbasaur us your tackle attack." She had been reading up on everything Pokémon for a while so knew which attacks her Pokémon would have master at this point in time. The Bulbasaur flew at the little rat and crushed it under its weight. The Rattata finally got out from underneath Bulbasaur and countered the tackle with a whip to her Pokémon's face. For a few seconds Bulbasaur's defenses were lowered as it stumbled in a daze. The Rattata followed up with a tackle that sent Bulbasaur down to the ground. When the Pokémon finally got up it was barely able to dodge another tackle attempt by the Rattata. When the rat was off balance she ordered Bulbasaur to tackle again. After that collision the rat didn't get up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and she withdrew her Bulbasaur back into its Poke Ball. She held the Poke Ball up in the air in a victory pose and stood there for a few moments as she savored her first ever victory as a Pokémon trainer. Then to her embarrassment she heard laughter come from behind a nearby tree as Misa came around to view.

'Your first Pokémon battle?" She inquired. Alicia nodded in response. "Well, you did good." She looked down as if wanting to tell Alicia something embarrassing. "Umm, so…" She kept stuttering like this for a while and then finally blurted out, "Can I go with you?" Alicia was taken aback by the question. She didn't really know Misa too well, even though they had grown up in the same town. Misa was always one to keep to herself. "It's just that-my first few battles haven't gone too well. Gary beat my Pokémon pretty badly back at the Professor's office, and I didn't think about letting it rest at the Professors Pokémon Center. When I came out here, I threw out my Poke Ball only to find that my Squirtle was pretty beat up."

"Sure, why not?" Alicia was thrown a little by Misa's desire to join with her, but she was happy that she wouldn't be alone for her adventures.

"We better get to Viridian City quick, you're Squirtle is in bad shape." Alicia pointed out. They began to jog toward the city which was finally on the horizon.

Finally in the city and out of breath Alicia ran to the nearest person she could find, "Where's the Pokémon Center?" She interrogated the man and after receiving directions, she and Misa ran off to the Pokémon Center.

Misa handed the Poke Ball to a woman who introduced herself as Nurse Joy and explained what had happened.

Nurse Joy simply said, "You need to be more responsible, these Pokémon depend on you for their lives!" After glaring at Misa for a few moments she rushed the Poke Ball to a back room.

The two girls were quiet for a while as they waited for more information on Misa's Squirtle. Finally Alicia spoke "I'm going to the Poke Mart, do you want to come with me?"

Misa shook her head, "No, I need to stay here for my Pokémon."

"All right, well I'll see you in a little bit." Alicia walked out and after getting directions headed off to the store. On her way she saw the town gym and unable to contain her excitement she ran up to the door, only to find it locked. Disappointed, she turned to head to the Poke Mart but saw a hot air balloon lift off from behind the gym. Running to it she yelled out, hoping to at least meet the leader of the gym. But, the balloon slowly disappeared into the clouds.

'Bad luck' she thought and she headed off to the store. When she arrived she began talking to the man at the counter, "How can I help you?" The man started out.

"Well, I need five Poke Balls, and let's go three potions as well." Alicia wanted more just in case, but she had a budget to stay on.

After disappearing in the back the shopkeeper reappeared and handed her the product in a bag, "Now was there anything else that I could get for you."

"No, I think that will do it." Aisha answered.

As she began to leave, the shop owner stopped her by asking, "Are you from Pallet town by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have Professor Oak's special order in, could I trust you to deliver it to him?" He inquired.

In her head all she could think was, 'ugh really, I just got here!' But the words that came out of her mouth were, "Oh, ok."

Back in the Pokémon Center Alicia explained the situation to Misa, then asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Well, my Squirtle is doing better now. But I think that I need to train around here for a while. I'll meet up with you when you get back." After waving goodbye, Alicia started her way back to Pallet Town.

She finally got to the Professor's office and said, "Professor I have a package for you."

"Sorry, my hearing is going at this age. What did you say?" Professor Oak inquired as he leaned toward her.

"Package! You! Now!" Alicia laughed at the Professor.

Suddenly she got an eerie feeling as the sun stopped shining through the window. Professor Oak and her ran outside and looked up. They saw a huge Meowth-shaped balloon blocking the sun's light as it slowly descended toward the small town. It took her only a moment to realize that it was the same balloon that had lifted off from behind the gym in Viridian city.

Over a loud speaker they heard a high pitched woman's voice exclaim. "Prepare for trouble"

Another voice echoed this one a deeper man's voice. "Make it double."

They continued as though it were a memorized motto, Alicia thought.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

A third scratchy high pitched voice shouted, "Meowth, that's right!"

The balloon reached the ground and Alicia felt Professor Oak grab her arm and pull her back into his laboratory.

"Oh, no!" The Professor cried out. "We have to get you out and fast!"

"Why? What is going on?" Alicia demanded of him.

The Professor rapidly spoke as he ran around the office hiding Poke Balls, "Team Rocket is a group of Pokémon stealing bandits. But, over the last few years they've been stealing money and plundering whatever they can."

Finally, Professor Oak stopped and said to Alicia in a serious tone. "We need heroes in this time." Alicia had a puzzled expression on her face, totally confused as to what was going on.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. Unexpectedly, a loud explosion shook the building. They looked outside to see a large Pokémon called Onix standing several meters above them. The two intruders seemed caught off guard for a moment.

"Maybe we won't have to worry about it after all." Alicia said.

"Wait for it." The earth began to shake, and a large trail of dirt seemed to be moving toward the Onix at a rapid rate. Then in a flash a brown Pokémon, Dugtrio, hit the Onix with such force that part of its rock body seemed to shatter. The Onix fell to the floor, in a daze. Back underground the Dugtrio swiftly attacked again, this time directly to its opponent's face. The Onix was called back to its Poke Ball in a flash of red. Another Poke Ball took its place and a Fearow appeared. The Dugtrio tried to attack it the same way it had knocked out the Onix, but the bird Pokémon kept to the air following its trainer's orders. She couldn't see either trainer, but knew that these Pokémon must be controlled by powerful masters. As soon as the Dugtrio surfaced for air the Fearow dove. At a blinding speed the Dugtrio suffered a massive blow to its body, knocking it off the ground and sending it flying for several meters. This Pokémon was also withdrawn from a different direction.

Then the man yelled, "This game is over." A Poke Ball flew onto the battlefield where Dugtrio had been laying moments before and a familiar Pokémon with two spoons appeared. An Alakazam! Alicia had heard about this Pokémon and rarely seen one on TV. But to see one in person! If it weren't for the specific situation she would have been overjoyed. But right now, she was terrified.

Professor Oak pulled her around again. "Your father isn't going to be able to hold out against that." Her Dad? That was her Dad fighting out there! She pulled out of the Professor's grip and tried to run to the door. She didn't have a plan, she just wanted to run to her home and tell her father to stop. Whoever this person was intended to do some real damage. "Listen, you need to take this and get off to Viridian city! Keep it away from Team Rocket! Don't let anyone know that you have it!" He handed her another Poke Ball. This Poke Ball looked different somehow; it was blue with a strange design.

"Go, go now!" The Professor ordered her. Alicia ran out a back door out into the tall grassy path leading to Viridian City. She looked back one more time and saw a large man with black hair hiding in the shadows. 'Must be the person attacking the city,' Alicia thought. She kept running, hoping that someday she would again meet the man that attacked her town.

_A/N: Now hit that review button and let me know what you think. Also tell me who some of your favorite Pokémon are._


	2. Chapter 2

Villains Attack

_A/N Thank you very much readers for keeping up with the story and reviewing it. The reviews really get me excited to write more and faster._

Chapter 2

She moved as quickly as she could back toward Viridian city with vengeance on her mind. Then out of the blue she got a call from her mom.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Alicia said.

"Oh, honey we were so worried!" Her mom's voice came rapidly over the phone. Her phone had video so she could tell that her mother had recently been crying.

"Is Dad okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, he is fine, though his Pokémon are a little worse for wear." Her mom answered.

Confused as to what had happened, she asked her mom for an explanation. "Well, dear, "Mom started. "Alakazam caused a lot of damage. But when the battle was finally over the invaders, known as Team Rocket, disappeared into Professor Oak's office." Alicia was still mad about the package situation. She had gone all the way to Viridian City just to be sent back to Pallet town with a package that Professor Oak would just give right back to her. 'Ugh, I'm going in circles!' She thought to herself. "It seems that Team Rocket was looking for a special Poke Ball or something." Her mom continued. Alicia looked at her bag where she had hidden the strange looking Poke Ball.

"Ok, well I'm fine! I love you. I'll talk to you later." Alicia loved her mom, but she was on an adventure and didn't want her mom to be overbearing. She also was taken aback that her mom didn't seem to be taking this event more traumatically. She supposed that since Team Rocket left as abruptly as they came it didn't scare the town as much as it could have.

"Fine then, be careful." Her mom said and then hung up.

Alicia put her phone back in her bag and glared at the weird looking Poke Ball that had given her and her town so much trouble. She continued her long walk to Viridian City when she saw a bird pecking the ground in the distance. It was a Pidgey, Alicia definitely wanted to add this bird Pokémon to her team, but she realized that her grass type Pokémon would be weak against the flying type Pokémon. She ran toward it and threw her Poke Ball at it, hitting it in the face. As Bulbasaur popped out the Pidgey recoiled from being hit in the face by Bulbasaur's Poke Ball. While the bird was still dazed Bulbasaur jumped at it and knocked it to the ground. The bird just lied there for a while and Alicia threw a Pokémon as hard as she could toward the fallen bird. The Poke Ball shook for a while before it finally became still.

"Ha, I got you now you fallen fowl!" Alicia yelled with excitement and she once again raised her fist into the air as she celebrated her victory.

She jumped as another voice came from her left. "Wow that is really hard to say, "Fallen fowl, fallen fowl, fallen fowl, fallen fowl, fawlen frawl…" Ash trailed off and laughed. He was the last of the four to leave Pallet Town. "Did you see all that crazy stuff that happened back in town?" Alicia nodded and then noticed that he had a Pikachu following him.

'Gosh do people ever make any noise as they sneak up on me.' She thought back to when Misa surprised her.

"Is everyone ok?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, after that really big battle, nothing really happened." Ash explained to her.

"Well, the Professor told me to give this to you." Ash said as he handed her a small red device. "It's a Pokedex. It gives you information about different Pokémon that you can find in the wild. Hey, I'll race you to the gym in Viridian City." Ash ran off as fast as he could, leaving Alicia standing behind him and laughing in her head. 'Ha,' she thought, 'the gym in the city is closed anyways. But, hey why not' She took off after Ash and his Pikachu down the trail leading to Viridian City.

Finally, back in Viridian City Alicia got a call from Professor Oak. "Are you okay?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What is it that you gave me?" Alicia demanded of him.

"I can't tell you, not yet. Please just trust me, the less you know the better. I will tell you someday, but be careful of Team Rocket. They are after what you have. If they get hold of that item, they will possibly be invincible. This is why I told you not to tell anyone about the package that you have. You haven't already mentioned it to anyone, have you?"

"N-no. Come on! Just tell me what it is or what's inside!" Alicia demanded although her voice was shaky, since she was nervous for the response.

"I cannot. I will, in time. But for now, just focus on becoming a better trainer." The Professor hung up and left Alicia extremely tempted to open the device.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Misa's yells, "Alicia!" She ran up to Alicia and kept talking, "Hey, I heard what happened from Ash. I can't believe what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alicia said as she hung up on the Professor. "A little shaken up is all."

"Well, I ran up to the gym and saw a huge balloon settling down behind the gym. Do you think that they are the same people that attacked our town?"

"I don't know." Aisha replied. She wanted to get revenge, but on the other hand she was scarred of the power that she had seen that man demonstrate in Pallet Town. "Let's not worry about it. Onto Pewter City we go!" The two girls started down the path that led into Viridian Forest.

As they went down a hill that led into the forest, the trees became more and more dense. They rarely saw a Pokémon and when they did they shied away. They had been walking for hours and it slowly became dusk.

"That's it!" Misa yelled. Alicia jumped in surprise. "These Pokémon will avoid me no longer! It's time for stealth mode. Then she began running from tree to tree, hiding wherever she could.

Alicia just sighed as she saw this and sat down on a rock to take a break. Taking out a sandwich she had packed she started eating, not caring too much about what was happening with Misa. Alicia smiled and closed her eyes as she thought about how grateful she was to sit down and take a break. Her legs ached and her muscles were screaming at her to lie down. When she finally looked up, her eyes were met and she found herself having a staring contest with a Scyther.  
>Slowly reaching for her Poke Ball, she was nervous for this battle. This green Pokémon with blades for arms intimidated her. Finally putting her hand around the Poke Ball, she never let her eyes drop from the Scyther's gaze. Then she unhooked her Poke Ball from her belt and let it fall to the floor.<p>

Her Bulbasaur appeared and Alicia immediately jumped into action. "Bulbasaur tackle!" She yelled. Her Pokémon jumped toward the Scyther, but the winged creature dodged and brought its blades down hard onto her Pokémon's back. This continued several more times as the agile bug Pokémon dodged and hit Bulbasaur over and over again. Finally, Bulbasaur collapsed, not being able to take any more. The Pokémon was bruised and had several of its leaves cut in different places. The Scyther looked at Alicia and rapidly flew toward her. She dived just in time so that the blades missed her face. However, the blade came down and left a gash in her right arm. Alicia hid behind a tree and tried to call Bulbasaur back to the Poke Ball before she made a run for it. But the Pokémon avoided the red beam of light that would have transported him safely to the confines of the Poke Ball.

The Bulbasaur pulled itself slowly and painfully back on its four legs and yelled out, "Bulbasaur!" Over its body, on the pod of leaves attached to the Pokémon's back, appeared several leaves that shot at an incredibly speed at the quick moving Scyther. Dodging and weaving, the Scyther attempted to move itself out of the way of the razor sharp leaves. But the leaves slashed into the Pokémon's body and sent it down to the ground. The impact caused a dust cloud to appear which clouded everyone's vision. A few moments passed of silence. Then out of the dust, the Scyther stormed out with its scythe arms cutting furiously at the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur seemed more confident though and began to dodge the blades. When the Scyther finally hit the Bulbasaur the impact was weak because of the little power put into each slash. The Bulbasaur quickly retaliated with a swift tackle followed by a wave of razor sharp leaves that sent the Scyther down to the ground again. Getting back up the Scyther glared at Alicia and raced toward her. Bringing its arm down, Alicia dropped backwards and backed into a tree. Bulbasaur tried to rush over to help her, but the quick Scyther made one final attempt at Alicia and dove with both arms pointed at her.

_A/N: BOOOM! R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

Villains Attack

Chapter 3

Misa was still in her stealth mode, completely unaware of what was happening to Alicia. She was absolutely determined to find one of these Pokémon that tried so hard to hide from her. She came around to a small cave at the outskirts of the forest. She saw Pewter City in the distance and looking back, she didn't see Alicia at all.

"Well, why not?" She said and she entered the cave. Inside she walked a few meters into it and pulled out a flashlight because the light from outside only went so far. As soon as she turned the light on a dozen or so Zubats were startled by the light and swarmed over Misa's face. Screaming she ran around in circles until the Zubats disappeared into the darkness of the cavern.

Misa was shaken, but decided to press onward into the darkness of the cave. She didn't get too far when she heard water running and cold laughter in the darkness.

She called out, as chills ran down her spine, "Hello, is anyone there!" There was no answer. Misa found herself twisting her hair with her finger, an old habit she did when she was nervous. Misa pulled out her Poke Ball and threw it a few feet in front of her and her Squirtle appeared. Putting her fingers to her lips, she whispered a quiet, "Shh." to the Pokémon. It nodded and they slowly approached an underground pond ahead.

She heard the laughter again and looked around quickly to try and find out where the cackle continued to come from.

Then she heard two voices, "Prepare for trouble." The first, a woman's voice said.

"Make it double." A man replied.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

Finally a third high pitched voice said, "Meeee-owth, that's right!"

The people still didn't reveal themselves and Misa continued to look around herself trying to locate the source of the sound. Finally she spotted a red lock of hair behind a large rock up on a ledge and picked up the first rock that she found and tossed it.

Apparently her throwing arm was good because she heard a yell of pain from behind the boulder and three figures appeared. But, for some reason the yells didn't stop. Confused for a while, Misa crept closer to the figures ahead and noticed that the rock she had picked up earlier was pounding the three in the face. It was a Geodude! The Geodude continued to hit them until they were finally able to retreat farther into the cave and throw out their own Poke Balls.

An Ekans and Koffing appeared in front of the two Pokémon Trainers. Pointing her flash light toward the two figures she noticed the red R's on their shirts which told Misa that they were Team Rocket. They ordered their Pokémon to attack the Geodude that had beat them earlier and Misa felt guilty because it was partially her fault that the Pokémon was there in the first place. So she commanded her Squirtle to leap into action.

"Squirtle, use tackle." The Pokémon growled at the two opponents and dove into the water. Confused by the arrival of a new assailant the two Pokémon left the fainted Geodude alone to investigate the Squirtle. This distraction gave Misa the opportunity to run and scoop up the Geodude into her arms. She ran back to the front of the cave and called her Squirtle back to its Poke Ball. Her two pursuers were following her at a fast pace and she knew that it wouldn't be long until they caught up to her. Getting caught was the scariest thing that could happen right now. So she did the second scariest thing in her mind. Turn off the only light in the tunnel. The light Team Rocket was following. She turned off the flash light and found herself in utter darkness.

***********line break**********

Just before the blades struck Alicia the Scyther disappeared. She laughed and said, "You weren't expecting that, were you?" The Poke Ball that she had just thrown fell to the ground and shook slowly before standing still.

Walking over to the still ball she bent over, picked it up and yelled out a loud cheer, "WOOOOO-HOOOO!"

Even though she had just been laughing, Alicia was also trembling because she had almost been chopped by a razor sharp blade. At the same time her blood was pumping with adrenaline. As her brain caught up with the situation finally her thoughts turned to her friend Misa, wondering where the heck she had run off to. She turned to the direction of Pewter city and figured that Misa had gone in that direction. She called her Bulbasaur back to its Poke Ball and headed back to the road that would lead her to Pewter, and hopefully Misa.

After she had been walking up the road for only a few hours and night fell she heard what sounded like a swarm of Beedrill coming up the road. Alicia started to run and her heart began to pound hard with every step she took. She didn't get too far when she was blinded by lights that appeared only a football field length behind her and closing fast. Alicia had to tuck and roll to the side as she was almost bowled over by a shiny red convertible and dirt from the road shot up all over her. She crawled up to one knee and watched as the car came to a stop.

"What kind of a ridiculous moron doesn't look where he's driving" Alicia yelled and as soon as the words left her mouth she saw Gary step out of the car and he began to walk toward her. 'Goodness, this is exactly what I need right now. I'm lucky he didn't make me pee my pants again' she thought, although she almost did out of shear fright and surprise.

"Hey, good looking. Sorry, didn't see you there. I'll make sure and tell my driver to keep an eye out." Gary had a smirk on his face that clearly said that he hoped to make her wet her pants again. She looked over at his car, not believing that he could possibly have a 'driver', but there in the front seat was a man with a nice suit watching her behind big dark glasses that covered any readable expression.

"Or maybe you could grow up and learn to drive yourself! How the heck did your dad afford you a car and driver anyway?" Professor Oak couldn't even get something like that with his degree, she thought.

"Well that's because I'm such a good Pokémon trainer that I already beat the gym in Viridian city and every trainer I meet, I beat." After Gary said this he gestured to his car's trunk where he had a sticker that read 'every trainer I meet, I beat'. Then he continued, "Of course, maybe you would like to test out that theory?"

The first thought of Alicia's was the state of her Pokémon. The Pokémon center from Viridian city had made it abundantly clear that she had treated her Bulbasaur poorly and she didn't want to make that mistake again after almost getting a beating from the Scyther. Not really wanting to put her Pokémon through another heated battle she began to turn around.

"Come on, I haven't got all day. If you're not willing to step up to the challenge then just lick my boot and tell me why I'm a better trainer than you."

"You know that I have more self-esteem than that Gary!" But inside she knew that she probably didn't stand a chance and she didn't want her Bulbasaur to get injured again.

"I bet you that Ash wouldn't even consider a weakling that ran from a trainer battle. Look at you all covered in dirt and mud, maybe that is the level that you deserve." Gary taunted her with a crooked smile that Alicia found vaguely attractive. At the same time she hated it so much. She did have a little crush on Ash and Gary was the only person who knew that after having snuck into her room and read her diary. He used it as black mail ever since.

"I also seem to remember that you have a strong fear of fire," once again that handsome and evil smile crept on his face only bigger. "I have a Charmander that can burn your Bulbasaur to a crisp." Alicia's hands began to hurt and she realized that her fists were clenched extremely hard and she had been digging her fingernails into her palm. She began to shake with fear and anger. Grass type Pokémon had always been her favorite and it was obvious that Gary knew that to from reading her diary. He had sure done his research and probably chose Charmander for that very purpose. She didn't know how her new Scyther would fair in a battle, but figured that it couldn't take too much fire either. But all her feelings came down to one point when Gary said.

"I wouldn't expect a girl like you to take any of this seriously anyways."

With her head hanging down Gary smiled even larger as he saw Alicia go on one knee to lick his boot.

_A/N: Just a disclaimer, I am not encouraging anyone to go lick anyone else's boot. Don't do it, it's disgusting, probably a health hazard, and dude it's just gross. R&R _


	4. Chapter 4

Villains Attack

Chapter 4

Gary looked over at the driver and laughed, when suddenly he was flying through the air and landed hard on his butt. Dazed and wandering what happened he barely noticed that Alicia stood over him and had drawn out a Poke Ball.

"Do not tell me that you're sooooo much better than me!" She yelled. "I am a thousand times better trainer than you and I'll prove it right now!" She kicked dirt at Gary who was clumsily trying to crawl away on the floor. Lifting up the Poke Ball behind and above her she threw it near Gary's feet as he now tried to undo the knot that Alicia had tied in his shoe when she had knelt down in front of him.

A Scyther popped out and violently shook his scythes at Alicia in an almost threatening manner, but he didn't make a move toward her as if recognizing that she had bested him. He quickly moved his attention over to Gary, who was now stumbling to his feet.

Alicia's confidence wavered as Gary laughed long and hard, "I threaten you with a Charmander and you send out a Scyther, HA this battle is already one." Gary stood up tall and merely dropped a Poke Ball in front of him and out popped the orange salamander known as Charmander. The fire on the end of the tail cast shadows in the moonlight and the shapes of the shadows made Alicia shake out of fear. She knew that she didn't stand much of a chance, but she couldn't let Gary best her.

Charmander quickly acted and sent a ball of flame in the direction of Scyther. The bug Pokémon was quick and quickly dodged over and behind Charmander.

Looking at her Pokédex and quickly learning the moves that her Scyther had, Alicia yelled out, "Fury Cutter!" Scyther had the advantage behind the slower lizard Pokémon and it sliced down hard several times from all different angles and started beating the Charmander to a pulp. But finally Charmander got its balance and saw a pattern in the blades movements and he was finally able to dodge to the side and from a command from Gary it sent another ball of fire at the Scyther.

Caught off guard and thrown off balance the Scyther wasn't able to dodge the ball of flame and went down to the ground with its wings badly burnt. It struggled to get up by beating its wings, but they no longer seemed to serve their purpose and the bug Pokémon quickly adapted by pushing against the ground with the flat of its blades and jumped up to its feet just in time to dodge a tackle from the Charmander. Once again the Scyther adapted quickly and swiped its scythe hard at the Charmander that was still barreling clumsily forward. One after another the scythes came slamming down on the lizard and soon the Charmander was recalled back to its Poke ball.

Alicia let out a sigh of relief that her Pokemon was able to best the Charmander, but her anxiety began to build again when she saw that Gary's smile did not falter. He held up another Poke ball and let it fly into the air to release a Pidgey that soared overhead. 'Two can play at this game,' Alicia thought and she recalled the Scyther only to replace it by her own Pidgey. The two birds soared overhead and Alicia and Gary barked out orders to dodge, peck, fly higher, fly lower, until they realized that the birds seemed to be fighting their own battle.

Alicia's Pidgey soared over Gary's and dove at it from above, knocking it lower in altitude. It was the one order that her Pidgey had heard loud and clear from Alicia luckily for the bird Pokemon it really paid off. Eventually Alicia's Pidgey forced its rival to crash into the ground and it didn't get back up. Gary's frustration was finally showing on his face as he recalled his Pidgey to its Poke ball Alicia held out her arm for her Pidgey to land on it and she whispered to it before it took off to the air again only to go on a bombing run over Gary as it left rather large white poops all over Gary's car and one on Gary's head.

Embarrassed, but recovering, he pulled out one final Poke ball that he had attached to his waist and before he threw it he yelled out to Alicia, "Congratulations, but this is where we end this!" He threw his Poke ball and out jumped a Dratini. The long snake Pokémon slithered around was larger than any of Alicia's Pokémon, but her confidence did not waiver because of her several victories so far. Yelling at her Pokémon to stay far away and blast it with several gusts to hurt the leviathan. For a while it worked, even though each gust didn't seem to do very much damage to the giant serpent, it was slowly taking a toll on the sluggish beast.

Until, "Dratini, take it out with your Water Gun!" Gary yelled. With that command a huge burst of water ejected out of the Dratini's mouth and shot Pidgey hurtling out of the sky to a painful crash down on the dirt below.

"Pidgey!" Alicia felt terrible for the bird, but quickly recalled it when she heard Gary ordering the Dratini to hit the bird once again. She couldn't send out her Scyther because of its terribly wounded wings, but quickly remembered that this was where she had the advantage. Somewhere along the lines some genius figured out that grass type Pokémon were extra strong against water type Pokémon, now even though Alicia had no idea how that made any sense at all, she decided to trust what she had studied about Pokémon.

Unclipping her last Poke ball from her belt she cried "Go, Bulbasaur!" Out came her favorite grass type Pokémon. Although slightly hurt from the battle with Scyther the grass Pokémon seemed to be in pretty good shape and Alicia smiled when she saw Gary's excited face fall into one of disappointment. Alicia's Pokedex seemed to be able to tell which abilities that her Pokémon had access to and when she looked at it, her excitement reached to even greater heights. "Quick! Vine whip!"

Large vines shot out over the small Pokémon and began to swipe at the Dratini from all angles leaving red marks all over its body. When the Dratini finally was able to react with bursts of water from its mouth they knocked hard into the Bulbasaur throwing him back, but the Bulbasaur seemed to not care too much about the water blasts. The water wouldn't do too much damage to him, it was the force of the blasts that had Alicia concerned.

The giant vines that extended around the Dratini finally held him still and Alicia called out, "Now Bulbasaur, finish it with Razor Leaf!"

The Pokémon yelled out a battle cry, "Bulba-SAUR!" As it yelled out 'saur' an army of leaves seemingly appeared out of nowhere all around the Pokémon and, like little green lasers, shot towards the Dratini. Each leaf blade that hit the serpent sent it closer and closer to the ground and finally it screamed and then collapsed.

Gary's mouth dropped as the swarm of leaves died down to nothingness and the vines retracted to the Bulbasaur. Then Gary's eyes narrowed and he ran toward his car to leave, Alicia thought. Although no sooner did he get to the car than did his driver step out of the vehicle and handed Gary more Poke balls.

Alicia could tell that her Bulbasaur was wiped out and she knew that this was probably a losing battle, but her stubborn Bulbasaur gave Alicia a determined look and walked confidently toward Gary. Only this time, Gary surprised Alicia by throwing out three Poke balls all at once. All at one time appeared two Ratatas and a Beedrill.

Alicia was excited when she saw the Beedrill, because she knew that her Pidgey could make short work of the bug Pokémon. But to her dismay she quickly remembered that her Pidgey had been taken out by the Dratini. Still, she knew she couldn't step down and threw out the Poke ball containing Scyther.

Alicia's Scyther popped out of her Poke ball and turned to look at her as if saying, "Really, you want meet to fight again!" It flapped its wings a few times, but the burns sustained from the Charmander still seemed to have the Scyther's wings disabled. The two groups of Pokémon ran toward each other, but this time Gary's driver was barking out orders to the Beedrill, while Gary coordinated the two Ratata's attacks. Scyther ran quickly toward the Beedrill and they locked their arms in fierce combat. The Beedrill had the advantage as it flew all around the stumbling Scyther.

Bulbasaur seemed to be having better luck with the Ratata's, but the quick little critters seemed to be able to dodge many of his Razor Leaf and Vine Whip attacks forcing the Bulbasaur to rely more on tackling the mice Pokémon. Alicia tried to coordinate her Pokémon's attacks, but there was too much going on and her Pokémon were clearly not doing well. However, they weren't backing down either. Scyther seemed to be able to match many of the Beedrill's attacks and Bulbasaurs superior moves kept the Ratatas at bay.

Then Alicia was taken aback again by another Poke ball thrown by the driver. This time a Zubat popped out and it joined the Beedrill against the Scyther who now was being completely overwhelmed by attack after attack. Finally, it made a few more swipes at the Zubat before it was tackled to the ground by the Beedrill and was no longer able to get up. Alicia called back the defeated bug Pokémon to its Poke ball. She almost burst into tears when she saw all four of her opponents Pokémon gang up on the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was stabbed, bit, tackled, and tail whipped several times before it cried out in pain, "Bulbaaaaa," Alicia couldn't believe the ferocity of the battle and reached down to her Poke belt to call back her Bulbasaur.


	5. Chapter 5

Villains Attack

_A/N: Hope you like the cliffhanger, I know that I love them. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Sorry it is a shorter chapter I just didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long from the last chapter_

Chapter 5

Alicia fell to the ground in defeat as she called back her Bulbasaur. Gary let out a high pitched cackle as he began to walk towards her. Then to her even greater dismay the four Pokémon that had been attacking Bulbasaur circled around her menacingly. Gary's 'driver', (Alicia realized that he was probably more than just Gary's chauffeur) walked purposefully toward her and called for the Pokémon to back off.

His dark suit, glasses and manner struck fear into Alicia's heart and with a smile that trumped Gary's in creepiness he put out his hand to help Alicia up. But when Alicia went to grab it he smacked her hand away and yelled at her, "Set your Poke balls in front of you slowly. It is time that you said goodbye to your days as a trainer." He took a few breaths and then yelled, "Long live Team Rocket!"

Gary opened his mouth and started to argue, "Not from her…" He was cut short by the man who pointed a threatening finger in his direction. Alicia thought, 'there is no way' and looked around for any escape root she could use. Looking over toward a nearby stream she hopped over one of the Ratatas and sprinted as fast as her body was able to the water, which she hoped would either take her back to Viridian city or onward to Pewter City. Her escape was cut short when she was tackle from behind by the fast Beedrill.

The dangerous bee Pokemon stared down, menacingly at her. Then its trainer, the unnamed Team Rocket member, said in a voice just over a whisper, "It seems as though someone can be taught to listen to their elders." The man raised his hand up in the air and Alicia raised her backpack to block the Beedrills right hand, which was also a stinger, from hitting her. The backpack tore and the mysterious blue Poke ball rolled out with some of Alicia's supplies. Alicia saw recognition in the face of the man in the suit as he watched the Poke ball fall out of Alicia's pack. He practically ran toward the ball and Alicia remembered how important the Poke ball was to Professor Oak and she quickly picked it up and once again tried to run toward the lake before once again being tackled to the ground by the Beedrill. The man was almost right on top of her when he was suddenly blasted with a jet of water and the Beedrill seemed to fall out of nowhere from the air above her. Alicia slowly realized what was happening as another battle formed around her.

Gary and the stranger backed away from the battle zone and began to call out orders once again, hoping to gain control back from the ambush. To Alicia's great joy, Misa appeared out from behind some trees as her Pokémon pushed back the attackers. They exchanged smiles and Alicia sent Bulbasaur back out into the fray to do what he could. Now it was three on four and Misa's Pokémon were ready to go as was obvious by the power and quickness that they attacked. Her Geodude made short work of the Beedrill who was already weakened by its battle with Scyther and Squirtle knocked one Ratata out in a few tail whips, tackles and blasts of water. Bulbasaur just stood by Alicia with its legs trembling, but when Alicia reached for its Poke ball to call it back it just growled at her, so she kept it on her belt. She held the blue Poke ball close, wondering what it held inside. She was seriously tempted to release whatever it was when she saw how well the battle for Misa was going.

Geodude began to throw whatever it could find at the flying Zubat and slowly was able to knock it down closer to the ground at which point it tackled the bat Pokémon a few times before it was called back to its Poke ball. The last Ratata looked at the oncoming Squirtle and Geodude and ran as fast as it could back to the car that Gary and his companion came in.

Alicia looked down at the blue Poke ball that she held in her hand and whispered, "Maybe next time?" After which she attached it to her belt until she could fix her backpack

After the battle was over, Alicia walked over to Gary and slapped him as hard as she could before going to his car and tearing off the bumper sticker, which surprisingly tore in one nice piece. She slapped it on her torn backpack and, with Misa, walked into the trees disappearing from Gary's sight.

_A/N: This time when you hit that review button, after reviewing of course, name your favorite Pokémon and say why._


	6. Chapter 6

Villains Attack

Chapter 6

Finally, exiting the forest, the two girls breathed in long and deep. They had been running almost since the battle ended, wanting to get to a Pokémon Center as fast as they were able for Alicia's Pokémon's sake. As they approached the top at one of the hills they saw a sign that read Pewter City. As they overlooked the city, Alicia took a moment to take in how breathtaking the view was. It wasn't an especially large or beautiful city, but she was so glad to be back in civilization that it accented the city's beauty. She wished she could stop to take it in, but Misa kept running ahead and Alicia continued right behind her in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

Once they finally arrived, Alicia ran straight to the front of a few people waiting in line and yelled, "It's an emergency, please!" She dropped her Poke Balls in front of the Nurse who eyed her with mistrust, but took the Poke Balls to a back room before reappearing again and told her that she would need to wait for a while before her Pokémon would be returned to her.

"Where did you go off to anyways, Misa?" Alicia asked.

"I found a cave off the side of the road where I finally caught a Pokémon. Not only did I catch a Pokémon, but I found the weirdest idiots in there that claimed to be from Team Rocket." Then after a brief pause said. "It seems that you're the one who got the actual Team Rocket, but I can't believe that Gary has thrown in with them."

"I can." Alicia was thinking of the way that Gary had teased her for her whole life. Then she dropped her head into her hands. "I failed to protect my Pokémon again. I can't believe this, I can't make it anywhere without getting my Pokémon hurt badly."

After comforting Alicia for a while longer, Misa took the opportunity to explore the town a little bit more. After finding where the Poke Mart was and healing her Pokémon there she walked up to the Pewter City gym.

"Finally, my first Pokémon gym!" Misa walked up the stairs that led to the huge double doors and the doors slid open to reveal a huge open room. A white rectangle covered nearly the entire floor of the room, but the gym was empty except for a gentleman in the front.

Walking up to him she asked, "Where's the gym leader? I have a badge to get!"

*************line break**************

What more beautiful area is there than at the top of the mountains? Sitting on top of his Onix near the top of Mount Moon, Brock was relaxing and pondering after a grueling training session that morning. Brock became a trainer a year ago after his father left a mysterious note

announcing that he would be leaving for an undetermined amount of time and that Brock was to take his place until such a time that he would return. Being so young of a trainer and limited by gym rules to only rock type Pokémon, Brock had been beaten by trainer after trainer. Every gym leader he knew would laugh at his weakness. But, he had just received an offer from the strongest gym leader in all the continent of Kanto. Giovanni. He would be allowed to break the normal gym rule of only having rock type Pokémon and would finally be able to build up a reputation as a powerful gym leader.

But, as always with shady characters that gave offers, there was a price.

Brock's thoughts were interrupted by his phone, buzzing away in his pocket. He imagined a time without the constant interruptions of cell phones. He enjoyed the quiet and calm of the mountains, but knew that he had the responsibilities of a gym leader and a reputation the start growing.

'It's time for my name to start commanding respect,' he thought as he answered the phone and, as he supposed, was told that another challenger had arrived.

***********line break***********

Alicia was finally called up to the Pokémon Center's front desk where the Nurse, who introduced herself as Nurse Joy, returned her Poke Balls back to Alicia while reprimanding her for not taking better care of her Pokémon.

After receiving her Poke Balls she turned to leave, but soon found her feet twisted up in something and she fell to the floor. She rolled over to see what tripped her up to see the vines of a Tangela spreading all across the floor stretching out from a much damaged Pokémon that was lying in pain a few meters away.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see a boy reaching out a hand toward her. "Sorry about that, my Tangela got a beating recently and got a little unwound." He said laughing at this and his Pokémon glared at him.

She grabbed the boy's hand and was helped to her feet. He had a black open trench coat with suit pants and a red shirt underneath. But, the most curious thing of all was his top hat.

"Thank you," Alicia said to him and pulled herself from staring at his unusual attire to look at the hurt Tangela. She couldn't help but feel a little glad that she wasn't the only one who had put her Pokémon in fairly bad situations. "What happened to your Pokémon?"

"I was traveling from Cerulean City to here when I was attacked by some thugs that claimed to be Team Rocket." He said. Alicia's eyes lit up when he mentioned Team Rocket. "They attacked, there were two of them. They didn't stop even after I had surrendered and took the battle way too far, unfortunately my Tangela paid the price. They even stole some of my Pokémon before I was able to escape." He looked out the window. "They're going to pay for that…" Then after a brief awkward silence he laughed and said. "I'm sorry; you're not her to listen to my problems…"

Alicia cut him short, "It isn't just your problem, I was attacked to and my Pokémon were almost taken from me if it weren't for a friend's help."

"Have you reported it to the police?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I just got here and had to rush here to have my Pokémon healed."

"Same here, but I guess it will take a while for that to happen…" He paused to look down at his hurt Tangela. "Anyways, my name is Derek. What's yours?"

"Oh! Alicia." She said, a little embarrassed that she hadn't introduced herself before.

"How about me and you go to the police station after this and fill out police reports?'

Alicia didn't really want to be around him for too long as it seemed that he and his Pokémon didn't have a great relationship. However, she found herself curious about this unique stranger and said, "Sure."

"Awesome, we'll leave as soon as Tangela is tied back up." Derek said with a smile.

**********line break**********

Misa was twisting her hair with her finger: as excited as she was, she was also nervous for this. With her combined group of Geodude and Squirtle she hoped that she had a chance. She was fairly confident because of the way everyone had been talking about the gym leader. Because of the Elite Four rules he was compelled to use rock type Pokémon. So with Squirtle she was confident that it would be a walk in the park.

Finally, Brock entered the room and Misa yelled out, "I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" As she yelled out she raised her Poke Ball that contained Squirtle high in the air and threw it in front of her. She giggled with anticipation as she realized that she would soon have her first gym badge.

As she stared down the gym leader her smile slowly faded as Brock started laughing at her, "you still have a lot to learn kid." He threw his Pokéball out and Misa's mouth dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Villains Attack

Chapter 7

The gym that had seemed so large when Misa walked in, now was filled with a Pokémon whose head could reach the ceiling and whose body was solid rock.

"I'd like to introduce you to Onix!" Brock said. The Pokémon let out a bellow that led to Misa having to cover her ears.

Knowing what she did about rock Pokémon, Misa's initial surprise turned to excitement as she pulled out Squirtle's Pokéball from her belt and threw it to meet the towering monster.

"You can do it Squirtle! Show him the power water has!" Misa cheered.

The tiny turtle yelled out its name before a jet of water gushed from its mouth.

As the water hit Onix, the rock snake threw up its head in pain and roared again as chunks of rock seemed to get thinner on its body. In a rage the giant threw its head down toward Squirtle and just missed crushing the Pokémon down to the ground.

What followed shook the entire building as Onix slammed its head down and down again trying to smash Squirtle. But just as quickly, the little turtle hopped around and avoided each attack. This duel continued as a test of speed for a while until Onix threw its head down again, followed by its giant tail whipping to throw Squirtle across the room.

"Squirtle!" Misa yelled in concern as she ran toward her Pokémon. The turtle quickly hopped up and put its arm back toward her as if motioning her to stop. Misa stopped and stepped out of the battle area.

Suddenly Misa had an idea. "Try to get on top of him! Don't let him slam you down!"

The two Pokémon's eyes met as though they were shooting daggers at each other out of them. The two lunged toward each other and a jet of bubbles flew out of Squirtle's mouth just as the Onix dove to dodge the dangerous liquid.

"Rock solid, Onix!" Brock yelled to him. "Now finish him!"

Squirtle was just above the strong rock Pokémon and as though Brock and the snake were one, it launched its entire body into the air toward the turtle.

Everything was in slow motion for Misa screamed, "NOOOooo!"

Squirtle disappeared from view. All that was visible was the giant snake and Misa imagined that her Pokémon had been crushed into the ceiling.

Misa furiously scanned the area where she expected to see Squirtle as the giant snake slammed down to the ground. She finally saw Squirtle standing in a puddle of water on a severely damaged portion of rock on the beasts head and realized that Onix wasn't moving.

"Onix!" Brock yelled in despair. Misa and Squirtle ran toward each other and the little Pokémon jumped into her hug.

"Good jog little guy… I thought he hurt you!" Misa was laughing out of relief as she whispered this to her companion.

But their moment was quickly interrupted.

"You'll pay for that!" Brock was tired of losing. "Do you know how it feels to be set up for failure by Professor Oak? He gives the majority of trainers a water or grass type Pokémon and the first gym is a walk in the park! Well, that story has passed and will not ever happen again now that I have new friends!" Brock was shaking with rage as he summoned his Onix back to its Pokéball.

Misa was so confused, but excited for her badge she knew she would be getting soon. "New friends? Professor Oak setting you up? Who cares!? Give me my badge!"

"No, not this time! He reached for his belt again and pulled out another Pokéball. "The time for losing to every new trainer is over. This is my time!" He yelled this and threw out the new Pokéball.

Out came another giant snake, but this one had a dragon's head and floated in the air as though flying without wings.

"Gyrados, take the pathetic scrubs out!" Brock sneered as he said this.

"Wait! That's against Elite Four regulations! You're only to use rock type!" Misa yelled at him.

"I told you, the time for losing is over. I'm not playing by anyone else's rules anymore!" Brock's face was filled with rage and he screamed as though losing his mind. "Gyrados! Dragon Breath!"

Squirtle pushed Misa out of their hug with all his might and took the full power of the beam that shot from Gyrados to his little body.

"SQUIRTLE!" Misa screamed and ran toward the beam that was still firing and covering her Pokémon. As she got close she was stopped by the absolute power emanating from the spot that the beam was hitting the ground and couldn't get closer. She tried to jump toward the beam, but was blown back by its intensity and was thrown to the ground.

Misa wouldn't give up and got back up to fight into the beam, but the beam finally stopped and in its wake she saw a larger turtle standing where Squirtle used to be.

"Wartortle!" It growled. The Pokémon was beat up, but it seemed far from done from this battle.

Misa realized that what once was her little turtle had evolved into something much more powerful, a Wartortle.

Wartortle looked at her and nodded with a grimace. "We can switch you out!" Misa yelled over to him only to receive a shake of a head and the Pokémon ran to meet the dragon-type Pokémon. It jumped up to meet the giant and tucked itself into its shell as Gyrados let loose another beam of concentrated power.

The turtle shot itself in its shell through the beam and slammed into the Gyrados' face. This battle was not over.


	8. Chapter 8

Villains Attack

Chapter 8

Once Tangela was ready to go. Alicia and Derek went to the police station to report what Team Rocket had done to them. The bell on the door chimed as they walked inside and a woman's voice came from behind a door yelling, "Just a minute, I'll be right there."

Derek walked around the desk and started looking at the computer.

"What are you doing?" Alicia snapped at him. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"One second!" He snapped back.

She let out a sigh and sat on a bench by the door, hoping that if he got in trouble that she would just say she didn't know him and avoid any trouble. But, he soon got off the computer and hurried to sit next to Alicia.

She started scolding him, "What did you do? You can't tamper with…."

"Shhh…!" He said as looked at her and put his fingers to her lips.

A female officer came into the room and the two stood up to greet her at the counter the computer was on. Alicia was still nervous that the woman would notice something different on the computer as the officer looked at the computer and clicked on some things.

But, Alicia's fears were diffused as the officer introduced herself, "I'm Officer Jenny, what can I do for you." The woman had blue hair, a first that Alicia had seen, but she wasn't about to mention it.

"We have a crime to report" Derek spoke up. "Alicia and I were victims of robbery and attempted robbery by a group of people calling themselves Team Rocket!"

The officer actually glared at them when they said this and yelled, "Get out, I'm not going to deal with these stupid pranks anymore!"

"What?! This isn't a prank, I had my Pokémon stolen from me!" Derek yelled and he leaned over the counter toward the officer.

"We really got robbed, and I have another friend I can bring who also had a run in with Team Rocket." Alicia said calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation that had escalated so quickly.

"Get out! Now!" The officer screamed at him.

Derek wasn't backing down and Alicia pulled at his arm, "Come on, let's go."

The officer stepped around the counter, gave Alicia a piece of paper and whispered "Give this to your friend once he calms down." Alicia looked down to see what looked like a blank ticket.

"But, you didn't wri…" Alicia started to say, but was cut off by more yelling by the officer for them to get out.

Finally, the two were out the door and Derek walked a few feet away, took off his top hat and slammed it against his knee in frustration. Alicia noticed his several inch long brown hair toss as he bent over and yelled again. She hadn't seen it before and the awkwardness of the person she met before seemed to diffuse as she realized that he was just a person hurt because of the robbery of his Pokémon.

Alicia walked toward him and put a hand on his back, "We'll get them back."

"What?" Derek said as he stood upright.

"We can get your Pokémon back, we are just going to have to do the detective work ourselves." Alicia replied. She looked again at the blank ticket that the officer had given her and noticed that pen was bleeding through the paper from the other side. It read,

_Too dangerous to _

_talk here, meet me _

_behind the Pokémon _

_Center at midnight._

She shoved the note into her pocket, not really wanting to share its contents with the emotionally distraught Derek.

Derek was breathing deeply and seemed to have calmed down, "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" He asked

"What?"

"A place to stay, its already getting pretty late and I assume you're not going to head off to the next city tonight."

"Well, my friend was off fighting the gym leader. I guess we hadn't gotten that far in our planning."

"Ok, whats his name?" Derek cautiously asked with an emphasis on 'his'C.

"HER name, is Misa." Alicia replied with a smile.

"I'd love to meet her and if you two want I have a friend that I'm staying with tonight and I could ask him about letting you two crash in the guest room for the night."

"Thank you that would be nice." Alicia said, she looked down to hide her smile that she couldn't seem to be able to stop from spreading across her face. They exchanged phone numbers and then Alicia walked off toward the gym with a smile still on her face.

*******line break*******

Misa's battle intensified as Gyrados resolved to more physical attacks rather than the beam. The giant snake bit at Wartortle, trying to crush its shell between its teeth. But, Wartortle was quicker than the flying serpent and slammed its hard shell against the Gyrados time and time again.

"This can't be happening." Brock said as the battle seemed to turn in Misa's favor and he reached down to his belt and threw out another Pokéball, but he did not recall the Gyrados to its Pokéball.

"What are you doing?!" Misa yelled.

"I'm not losing!" Brock yelled back through his clenched teeth. His fists tightened and sweat was dripping from his head.

A Geodude appeared from the Pokéball and grabbed a nearby boulder and chucked it toward the unsuspecting Wartortle.

"Wartortle, watch out!" Misa called to her Pokémon. But, the boulder collided hard with Wartortle and the Pokémon dove to the ground. This time, he didn't get back up.

Misa couldn't believe what the gym leader had done, but quickly withdrew her Pokémon back to its Pokéball to prevent it from getting hurt even more. She reached down to her final Pokémon, but stared down in defeat with the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to defeat his Geodude and his Gyrados with her one Geodude who she was still getting used to.

But, she wouldn't give up and gave her little rock Pokémon a chance. "Good luck, Geodude!" She yelled as she threw the Pokéball in front of her.

"You know, you could just give up and let my imminent victory happen. You may not believe it, but I don't want to destroy your Pokémon. It's two against one, call back your Geodude and this doesn't have to happen." Brock said, finally with a smirk on his face. He was going to emerge victorious and both the trainers knew it.

"I can't give up. I started this to help Pokémon gain their true potential and to help people grow stronger bonds with the creatures that inhabit our world. I'm not going to quit and I'm not going to back down. No matter the odds!" Misa's nervous tick of twisting her hair with her finger was back and in full force.

"Well said." A female's voice from behind Misa chimed in.

"Alicia" Misa excitedly said.

"You're a dirty trainer to be pulling out two Pokémon against a trainer with only one!" Alicia yelled to Brock.

"And what are you going to do about it?!" Brock yelled confidently.

"Pull the same trick you pulled." Alicia pulled out each Pokéball from off her belt and threw out all three.

Pidgey, Scyther and Bulbasaur each emerged and walked over to stand by Geodude. Brock's eyebrows narrowed and he called out, "It's time!" As he said this, two trainers from behind him emerged from the shadows. Each with a red R on their black team rocket uniform. They threw out their Pokéballs as well, and the battle began.

*********line break********

Derek wanted to know what Alicia had in mind when she had said that they would get his Pokémon back. For that purpose he had forgotten to give her his buddies address.

He thought, 'Yeah, I could call her, but then I wouldn't see her again for a while. And I want to see her, not just to see her because that would be weird….. Anyways, I want to know what she might have in mind.' As he got closer to the gym his thought pattern changed a little. 'What if I come on too strong, I don't want to scare her…. No I'm just doing this to give her the address is all.' Exasperated he yelled "Shut up!" to silence the argument in his head and peeked into the gym to see if she was there.

When he saw the three trainers, including Team Rocket, taking on Misa and Alicia he had an idea pop in his head and he quickly stepped back out into the setting dusk.


	9. Chapter 9

Villains Attack

Chapter 9

As the battle began, it was absolute madness. Team Rocket's Pokémon wouldn't let up, and neither would their own. The battle put Misa's Geodude and Alicia's Scyther, Bulbasaur, and Pidgey against Brock's Geodude, Gyrados and the two Team Rocket grunts had added a Sandshrew and a Caterpie to the battle.

"Focus on the weakened Gyrados." Misa yelled out to her team of Pokémon.

Bulbasaur started to shoot razor sharp leaves at the Gyrados, but the Caterpie began to wrap him up in a sticky string that prevented Bulbasaur's movement. Caterpie started to drag Bulbasaur toward it and the charging Sandshrew until Scyther cut the string holding Bulbasaur down followed by swift slice to the worm Pokémon. Caterpie didn't get back up.

The two Geodude's seemed oblivious to everything around them as they grabbed hands and seemed to be deep in concentration, trying to tip the other one over.

This left Pidgey to fight Gyrados, and that battle was short lived as Gyrados' let loose a beam of energy that sent the Pokémon hard to the ground.

Scyther flew up to face the powerful Gyrados and Bulbasaur began to attack the Sandshrew.

The two Geodudes stayed nearly as their anticlimactic wrestling match continued.

Scyther's speed saved it time and again as Gyrados threw its body around to crush the bug Pokémon and beams of energy were shot constantly and filled the gym, leaving Misa and Alicia to take cover behind some of the boulders littering the gym. The two Team Rocket members had disappeared out of sight, but Brock stood still as if nothing could budge him.

Gyrados' powerful hits landed on Scyther a few times, but for every one powerful hit from Gyrados, Scyther returned the damage with quick slashes from his powerful scythes. However, it was clear that one Pokémon would be giving up soon.

Bulbasaur and Sandshrew were both extremely quick as they leapt about and Sandshrew seemed to have an agility advantage due to his ability to dig underground and attack the confused Bulbasaur from underneath.

In one especially close moment Alicia yelled, "Jump" and it allowed Bulbasaur to dodge the Sandshrew's attack from below and to wrap his vines around the ground-type Pokémon to prevent his escape.

Just as it seemed the battle was going to favor Alicia and Misa, the Team Rocket grunts appeared again, with even more Pokéballs.

"This is a battle you can't win." Brock said with a smile that matched the two Team Rocket grunts.

"We can't keep this up," Alicia whispered to Misa. "They're going to win if they have unlimited Pokémon."

"We can't give up, our Pokémon have given everything for us. We need to stick this out." Misa replied

Alicia looked back toward the battle as Team Rocket started to throw more Pokéballs out when out of nowhere a loud crash echoed as the gym doors were blown open to reveal Derek on a motorcycle.

Police officers and a news vans swarmed into the gym to surround Derek as he reached his hands up.

The officers began to arrest Derek, but the reporters seemed to find the large battle more intriguing.

Alicia heard one of them say, "Team Rocket, the elusive group seems to be confirmed today and have ganged up in a three on two battle against two trainers struggling to come out on top."

The officers slowly turned their attention toward the battle and their own Pokémon began to appear. Suddenly Scyther was flying next to a Fearow, Bulbasaur was standing next to a towering Rhydon and more of these powerful Pokémon joined the fray.

Officer Jenny, whom Alicia and Derek had previously met that day, spoke into a megaphone, "Everyone withdraw your Pokémon, NOW!"

The two Team Rocket members squealed as they dropped the piles of Pokéballs they were holding and disappeared out the gym back door. Alicia called her Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. Misa stared and sighed as she saw her Geodude still pushing at the other trying to knock it over. Finally, she threw her hands in the air and recalled her Geodude back to its Pokéball.

Brock recalled his Pokémon and stayed where he was clenching his fists as officers slowly approached him.

"Derek!" Alicia called to him.

Derek looked at her and gave her a thumbs up yelling back, "You're welcome!"

***********line break********

After they had given their statements to the officers they found out that Derek had begun to spray paint the Police Office and when they gave pursuit, Derek led several of the officers on a chase around the city that caught the local news' attention. He then led his pursuers crashing through the doors of the gym to expose Team Rockets activities as well as the gym leader's.

The two girls healed their Pokémon at the Pokémon center, and began to walk through the night streets of Pewter city talking about their days.

Alicia was explaining about her strange interaction with Officer Jenny, "She yelled at us when we gave our statements about Team Rocket and accused us of pulling some kind of prank. Then she handed me this ticket," Alicia pulled the ticket from out of her pocket and showed it to Misa.

Misa read the note, "Too dangerous to talk here, meet me behind the Pokémon Center at midnight…. Well, that's pretty soon. Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, they took Derek to jail and I can't say that I completely trust the officer." Alicia replied with her head hung. She felt that she had failed Derek by promising to help him find his Pokémon and felt like it was her fault he had been thrown in jail.

Misa then stated, "I think we should go. I feel like I'm in the dark and I want some answers! How could an organization attack our hometown, ambush trainers to steal their Pokémon and avoid the attention of the police?"

A new voice came from behind them, Officer Jenny's voice, "It's because they own the police, and nobody has really revealed their presence to the public with evidence before the reporters today. People want to believe the most positive explanation and don't want to do anything about the negative incidences they hear about. Some powerful people wanted to keep this all under wraps and before your little stunt today, no one could prove that Team Rocket really existed. You two have stepped into a new world, are you going to stand up and face the war ahead?"


End file.
